1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and a bed for cooling a rolled stock having a longitudinal axis, wherein the rolled stock is transported, during cooling, transverse to the longitudinal axis and is cooled with water having a predetermined working pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An above-mentioned cooling method and a cooling bed are disclosed, e.g., in German Publication DE-OS 1 602 169.
For cooling a rolled stock in a cooling bed essentially two methods are used, namely, either a pure air-cooling or water-cooling.
Air-cooling is rather ineffective and necessitates a large width of the cooling bed. Such cooling beds are rather expensive. Further, in order to insure a uniform cooling, the rolled stock need be rotated during its transportation transverse to its longitudinal axis. During its rotation, the rolled stock even partially extends perpendicular to the cooling bed and then again is laid down.
During water-cooling, as a rule, water from spray nozzles is sprayed onto the rolled stock from beneath and/or from above. The conventional cooling can be conducted only in the rear portion of the cooling bed where coarse water-cooling does not adversely affect the quality of the rolled stock. In addition, the still wet rolled stock need be dried before entering a straightening device arranged downstream of the cooling bed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of and a bed for cooling a rolled stock which does not adversely affect the quality of the rolled stock.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of and a bed for cooling a rolled stock which permits us to keep the width of the cooling bed relatively small.